<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VID: Freedom by frayadjacent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579035">VID: Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent'>frayadjacent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underground (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, No Black character deaths, brief moment of animal harm, stutter cuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By any means necessary. An Underground Season 1 fanvid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah/Rosalee (Underground)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>VID: Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title</strong>: Freedom Fandom: Underground (2016 television series)<br/>
<strong>Song</strong>: Freedom by Beyoncé feat. Kendrick Lamar (Lemonade film version)<br/>
<strong>Premiered</strong> at VidUKon 2016, posted on AO3 in 2020.<br/>
<strong>Content Notes</strong>: This attempts to be a recruiter vid but some spoilers are inevitable. Fast cuts and flashing lights, speed changes. US network television-type violence. Some violence against African-American slaves is shown but that is not the primary topic, and there are no Black character deaths. Animal harm. Feel free to ask specific questions about content.<br/>
<a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/wvknrcurrof4uyy/fray-adjacent_underground_freedom.mp4/file">Download </a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>